


Easter Bunny

by beloniika



Series: D R A B B L E S [9]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Kindergarten & Pre-school, Alternate Universe - Teachers, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-30
Updated: 2013-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-21 09:37:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3687369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beloniika/pseuds/beloniika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wufan and Yixing are kindergarten teacher: guess who picked the short stick when it came to wear the bunny costume?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Easter Bunny

The day is sunny, the grass is vividly green, the kids are running all around, laughing and happy with tiny baskets in their tiny hands.  
  
“Do I have to keep wearing this fucking costume for a long time?” a man in a huge fluffy costume of a bunny asks frustrated –he feels like he’s taking a sauna.  
  
“Sssh, Wufan ge! Don’t curse, there’re kids within earshot,” a shorter man reprimands by his side, elbowing the soft fake fur.  
  
Wufan grumbles something incomprehensible and turns on his heels, heading to the fresher inside of the kindergarten where he can finally take his costume head off and serve himself a soda. Leaning against the table, he mentally curses the principal’s idea of having an Easter party, but mostly the other teachers who definitely plotted against him scoring an oversized bunny costume that oh, look, it’s your size, you’re the only one tall enough to wear it. Swearing revenge towards his colleagues, because they surely went out of their way to find a costume that’d fit an almost 190 cm tall person in an Asian country, he begrudgingly agreed to become the sacrificial bunny: he’s the one who has to deal with the hot costume and has to act all happy and proud every time an hyper child pesters him to show the eggs they found, not them.  
  
Why did Easter have to happen so close to April Fools, this year, why.  
  
He is grumbling some more in his plastic cup when the teacher who was outside with him, Yixing, joins him in the classroom and sits on the teacher’s desk, his legs dangling about.  
  
“Better now?” Yixing asks with a broad smile.  
  
Wufan shrugs, “It’d be better if I could take this costume off.”  
  
Yixing snickers, taking in the bulky white bunny costume that looks almost comical with the older man’s head, way tinier compared to the costume’s one.  
  
Wufan frowns, “What are you laughing at? You wouldn’t be laughing, if you were me,” he scoffs.  
  
“Oh, I’m sure of that,” is the reply, stifled laugh audible in the tone, “I’d offer you to switch, but I’d disappear in all that fur.”  
  
The older man levels him with a blank stare before wearing the bunny head back on, covering his damp hair and sweaty face, ready or not to return under the bright sun of this nice day of spring, pretending to be an happy Easter Bunny who crapped colored eggs all over the garden (what an idyllic imagery) for the kids to find.  
  
“What time is it?” comes the muffled voice from under the plastic structure and synthetic fur.  
  
“Something past two,” Yixing informs him, “Endure a bit longer, just one hour before you can return human.”  
  
“Great…” Wufan snorts in annoyance, starting to head back outside when he gets startled by a slap on his butt, “What!?” he yelps.  
  
Yixing bites a smile back, “The kids are loving you, so cheer up, mh?”  
  
Wufan rolls his eyes under the costume, “Yeah, yeah.”  
  
Yixing looks at the classroom’s doors and windows before stopping Wufan once again and he gingerly lifts the bunny head, enough to reveal the man’s lower face and plant a quick and chaste kiss on his mouth, catching the older male by surprise.  
  
“Go make the kids happy, Easter Bunny,” he sing-songs shoving the bunny head on Wufan’s, prancing outside with a wide smile plastered on his face.  
  
Wufan stares after Yixing and shakes his head, an amused smile hidden by the mask.


End file.
